


Thanks

by tonalitiesofwhite



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonalitiesofwhite/pseuds/tonalitiesofwhite
Summary: Hi everyone.Just want to say thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. 

Just want to say thanks.

It's been about a year since the release of the movie. I stumbled upon this fanfic site and was instantly amazed by the works here. This is a special place on the internet with such kindred spirits, kindness, love and more. 

Thank you to all writers and commenters for sharing your immense talents and time to keep the story and discussions alive, in all different forms. Together we've experienced the love, the joy, the excitement, the angst, the sadness, the melancholy, the mystery, and many other more on the human emotional spectrum. 

Wishing all a great 2017, and that each new year is better than the last. 

Happy Holidays, people :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Yup it's me again. *wave*
> 
> Thanks for your overwhelming response and lovely comments! 
> 
> I know I reply ala snail-mail speed *cough cough*. 
> 
> How's 2017 so far?

How excited I am to see updates of old fics, completion of present ones and posting of new ones! Oh what a treat it is to be able to savour them. And whaaat... how did I totally not see some fics until now?! 

I am so far behind as I tend to want to read them in their glorious entirely to spare myself the anguish of waiting. But I also love to devour each chapter as it is updated and interact with the writer. Sigh I am a conflicted person.

Hmm anyway I do need me some me-time to binge-read. With chocs. And coffee. And some tissue paper. 

Sorry if I haven't left more comments. There must be this internal lag in my system. Well it's not entirely my fault you know, the stories were too engaging. I was too busy laughing or crying or just too engrossed with my thoughts, you see.

(That sounds suspiciously like a lousy excuse for my tardiness in my replies *eyes dart around nervously*) 

Well... 

They say Neanderthals didn't have the imagination to explore and to tell stories. 

So... 

that's partly why they don't exist anymore. 

But... 

Homo sapiens did. I marvel at your imagination and ability to tell captivating stories. 

So... 

what I might be saying is that as a fellow Homo sapien, my babbling like this one may be the way I contribute to the collective, continual conversation? 

May this space not cease to exist as we keep "talking" with fellow human beings. Across time zones. Across territorial boundaries. Across whatever labels. 

You know, as in, "hey there, the writer-who-wrote-that-chapter-two-months-ago", or "hi, the reader/commenter-from-three-months-ago"... 

"There are no strangers here; Only friends you haven't yet met." - William Butler Yeats

So, also hi there, everybody. 

Well, my sense of shame is kinda thrown out of the window. Well, we all have the right to be here. 

Especially when orange troll and buddies are roaming the surface of this earth and creating havoc along their paths.

I know, I know. Here, in this fandom, we are classy and nice people. Like Michelle Obama said, "when they go low, we go high."

But... this can be strangely therapeutic *group hug* , you know, to sometimes let the inner monologue of the string of expletives and/or stream of consciousness come out into the world. (Don't worry, it usually doesn't come out to see the sun.)

(Ha. Caught again. Another excuse. To bitch. Oh well. *shrug*) 

Well, the world is big and complicated and largely run by men, some good ones, some small ones with hugh egos. Power in the wrong hands is a dangerous thing. 

But the world is also small and simple and kind. 

Thanks for this little secret garden.  
Thanks for this book club of sorts.  
Thanks for making the world a better place a chapter, a comment, a kudos at a time.  
Thank you for this beautiful corner where we can stop by and linger for a while. 

Thanks for the existence of languages, of electricity, light bulbs, of computers, of the Internet, of AO3, of Patricia Highsmith, of movies, of Carol's cast + crew... 

Okay, okay, see what I mean by "I-tend-to-ramble". 

P.S.  
I know, I promised that was the end of my ramblings, but just before I go, I wana send some good vibes across the oceans. 

In this time of extreme political, social and environmental climates, be safe, be well. 

May the force be with good people who continue the fight with the external darkness, 

and that from within (through storytelling, through sharing, through seeing something human, something us in the narratives we create and the conversations we have.) 

So there you go, end of lameness and cheesiness. *shudder* (Well, another resolution is to practise self-acceptance... *airy laughter*) 

Hey, but I am totally sincere :) *wink*

Take care, Dearies and cheers to the fandom. 

P.P.S. Special shoutout to Ligeria for your special efforts for the fandom!

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> Pardon me if this sounds mushy and lame to you. But oh well, it's the end of the year. Time for reflection and gratitude and all that. (And, my new year's resolution is to try new things I usually would never think of doing. This online anonymity might just be where to start.) 
> 
> Okay, thanks for reading this and hope to see all again next year.


End file.
